


The death and the life

by serenadeforyou



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeforyou/pseuds/serenadeforyou
Summary: The death fell in love with the life





	The death and the life

He could have die that day, but he didn't.  
Mino doesn't know what happened but he knows he almost died.  
He was still scared, and he was wondering why he wasn't dead. Was it fate? He couldn't know but there was a shadow behind him, a shadow with the form of a young boy, dark hair, dark eyes, dark soul.  
That dark shadow was who didn't let Mino die that day.  
After that day, things weren't the same for Mino. He was living his life but somehow he felt like something was wrong.  
His fate was to die, but the death don't want him to die. That dark shadow was protect him even when he was the one that should take Mino's soul.  
But that dark shadow couldn't take Mino's life. 

 

"Who's there?" - Mino whispered into the dark of his own room. He couldn't see the death but he could feel his presence. That dark shadow was always by his side, since the moment he almost fall from the rooftop while playing.  
"I don't know what are you, but I know you are here" - He whispered again and the shadow stood up in front of him. For a moment Mino could see that dark shadow, and even when he knew he should be scared, he wasn't. The shadow was beautiful, scary but beautiful. Everything was dark but even in the dark Mino could see that shadow's face. Dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin like if he was dead. The shadow couldn't talk but he looked at Mino, like if he was everything he has always need. Mino smiled and the shadow felt his frozen heart beat.

 

Mino was like the personification of life, bright, happy, pure. And that was probably the reason why the death was so amazed. The dead was in love with the life, and now Mino was the life of the death.  
The death knows he should take his soul, but he still was unable to do it. Instead he continued saving his life.  
Mino was starting to feel that someone was protecting him. And he just knew that someone was that beautiful boy.

 

"Are you there? You are always there, right? I don’t know how to call you...Maybe I should give you a name" -  Mino whispered into the dark. Since the first day he saw him, he tried to talk to him, he was just a young boy trying to understand something that was impossible to understand. 

 

"What do you think? Maybe I can call you.... Taehyun?" - He asked with a smile on his lips, trying to find the shadow. After saying the name the shadow appeared in front of him. His dark hair was hiding his eyes but... the shadow was, smiling? It was creepy but precious and Mino couldn't help but try to touch the shadow's face, but the shadow took a step back. 

 

"Do you like that name? It really suits you" - Mino said still staring at the shadow. He was fascinated. But at the same time a voice in his mind was telling him that it was dangerous, but he ignored that voice and tried to touch that pale skin again. And this time, the shadow stayed there. His skin was cold, and Mino felt his heart was about to explode. He looked at the shadow, his hand still on his cheek, and he smiled. The shadow was shocked, his lips were parted in surprise.

 

"Nice to meet you, Taehyun" - Mino said and he closed his eyes. And then... Just nothing. The shadow stayed there, looking at Mino's dead body. The shadow felt like his heart stopped beating, but his heart already stopped a long time ago. But somehow during his time with Mino, the death felt alive again. Mino gave the death a new name. The life gave him a new name, a new life.

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually a work a wrote like a year ago but i forgot to post it here lol


End file.
